1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module including a light-emitting element in a sealed space, and to a light-emitting device including the light-emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known light-emitting element, a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) and having a planar shape is provided between a pair of electrodes. Such a light-emitting element is called, for example, an organic EL element, and light emission can be obtained from the light-emitting organic compound when voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes. Further, light-emitting devices such as a lighting device and a display device including an organic EL element are known. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a display device including an organic EL element.